dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-L (Earth-21)
Thereafter, Superman tried his best in changing the government's strict policy from within. In 1955, Superman and Wonder Woman later participate in providing humanitarian relief in war-torn Indo-China. There Superman discovered to his horror from Wonder Woman that she allowed captive women peasants to kill their captors in retribution for the sufferings they have done to them and their loved ones. Superman knew that he has to report this, but Wonder Woman told him that reporting this is meaningless given the state of conflict and atrocities that is running rampant throughout the country. Kal later attended Wonder Woman's citation for her heroic services in front of a White House press conference. However, the conference abruptly ended when the Amazon recapped the atrocities she had seen in Vietnam, and was subsequently forced to return to Paradise Island. Superman visit Wonder Woman to her island, and discovered the reasons why she departed for life as the American government was growing too conservative and downplaying her ideals, and see her not "useful" for their own purposes. This revelation came as a depressing shock for Superman. In 1958, while after fighting a giant robot in Tokyo, Japan, Superman saved Challengers Red Ryan and Rocky Davis from the destruction of spaceship Flying Cloud. He was later contacted by Batman concerning the threat of the entity known as The Centre. He meet up with the Dark Knight outside of Gotham where Superman was given the burden to confront this threat. Eventually this threat sent a giant mutant pterodactyl to attack Cape Canaveral. Superman was called in and subsequently subdued the creature. While examining the dinosaur with the Challengers, Superman witnessed an injured Wonder Woman in her invisible plane crashed landed at the base. He quickly saw to her for medical help. Diana then informs Superman that the Centre attacked her island as it was passing through and warns that it is heading for the United States, appearing off the coast of Florida. The two briefly kiss but she falls unconscious. After being motivated by Diana's urging to unite the heroes and people that came to fight against the entity, Superman ceased the infighting between the soldiers and heroes, and advocated cooperation between them. He was surprisingly seconded by King Faraday, who introduced Superman to Martian J'onn J'onzz. Superman then attempted to recon and communicate the Centre, but only to be attacked by the being's creatures before the Centre blasted Superman with a massive energy beam, sending the Man of Steel falling into the sea. A long and extensive search was made for him, but nothing was found indicating he had survived. As Lois Lane reported his apparent death, she emotionally broke up. Jimmy Olsen comforted her and criticized Rocky Davis for trying to use sympathy to obtain her, stating she loved Superman. After the Centre was destroyed, it was revealed that Superman has been hospitalized by Atlanteans and was returned to the surface by Aquaman who introduces himself and states Superman was asking for Lois. The two reunite and hug each other. In the wake of the battle, Superman and the veteran heroes formed a new super-team: The Justice League. Shortly afterwards, his cousin Kara Zor-L arrived in Earth and joined the Teen Titans. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Superman was also known as Spaceman by Wonder Woman and Bishop Six by King Faraday. * In the animated adaption of Justice League: The New Frontier Superman was voiced by Kyle MacLachlan. * Creator Grant Morrison noted in a Newsarama interviewhttps://www.newsarama.com/2117-grant-morrison-final-crisis-exit-interview-part-2.html that this Superman was intended as a member of the Supermen of the Multiverse. | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Superman | Links = }} Category:Reporters